amor prohibido
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: un amor tan prohibido como verdadero solamente queda en manos del destino... No soy buena haciendo summarys pero denle una pequeña oportunidad


Jasper pensaba que su historia de amor era muy injusta. Se sentía tan culpable de no haber roto solo su corazón si no que también destrozó a su amada Alice con la excusa de que su romance estaba prohibido y que no podrían ser felices juntos. En el fondo era cierto, el padre de ella jamás permitiría que su hija se casara con un simple cuidador de caballos. Además de que el rumor se expendería con rapidez en esa sociedad conservadora y clasista.

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que había renunciado a ella y no la había vuelto a ver esperándolo en el balcón de su cuarto para que el trepara hasta ahí y poder unir sus labios en un beso tan tierno como anhelante. Jasper extrañaba los hermosos ojos verdes de su Alice en los cuales podía ver todo el amor que la chica sentía pero que no era capaz de expresar en palabras, sin embargo, ya no podía recuperar lo que había perdido y hacerla desdichada en el que se suponía que era el día más feliz de su vida.

Mientras pensaba él pudo recordar el día en el que se besaron por primera vez en el granero, después de que Jasper le había leído uno de los miles de poemas que ella había inspirado desde el día en que había llegado al pueblo junto a su familia. Desde que él la vio por primera vez se sintió atraído hacia la bella joven pero no sabía como debía acercarse a la hija de uno de los condes más importantes de Inglaterra, sin embargo, la misma Alice fue quien sin quererlo inició ese romance con la inocente petición de que por favor la acompañara a pasear por el bello jardín lleno de hermosas flores.

Se había hecho amigos casi de inmediato pero a los pocos días descubrieron que estaban enamorados y que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era amor verdadero. Desde entonces Jasper trepaba todas las noches al balcón de Alice ya sea para leerle un poema o para entregarle una flor o para simplemente susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la amaba. En otras ocasiones ella se escabullía de noche hasta el jardín para poder pasear y besar a su amado con la seguridad de que su padre dormía y de que nadie le diría nada por amar a un chico que de seguro no sería de la aprobación de su adinerada familia.

Ellos querían huir juntos e irse lo más lejos posible y ser felices para siempre, sin embargo, Jasper se decía que una chica como Alice, acostumbrada a los lujos y a las comodidades que el dinero podía darle, jamás sería feliz viviendo en una casa pequeña o teniendo que trabajar para poder comer aunque sea un poco. Se dijo que lo mejor era dejar de verla y de prolongar un romance que no podía traer más que infelicidad.

Ese día en la noche, Jasper esperaba a Alice en el jardín y cuando la vio con el vestido de seda verde que combinaba a la perfección con el brillo en sus ojos y con esa alegría tan autentica en su bello rostro, se sintió miserable. Deseó poder acariciar el largo cabello negro de ella una última vez y llevarse para siempre el sabor de sus labios para no poder olvidarlo en los largos años que le esperaban sin ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella percibiendo la tristeza en el semblante de su amado y adivinando lo que ocurría-No me digas que...

-Lo siento-murmuró Jasper sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos-, no hay otra salida. No quiero que seas infeliz y que tu padre te repudie por casarte con alguien que no es digno de ti.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-exclamó Alice al borde de las lágrimas-¡Tu no sabes que es lo que me hace feliz! ¿Acaso no entiendes que nada me importa solamente estar contigo? ¿O es que ya no me amas como decías hacerlo?

-Sí te amo, te amo más que antes pero no puedo ofrecerte una casa digna de la hija de un conde. No puedo irme contigo sabiendo que te haría sufrir en la pobreza, eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-¡Sabes que no me interesa el dinero!-sollozó ella antes de derramar las primeras lágrimas-Yo te amo por quien eres, no por lo que tienes. Me da lo mismo ser la hija de un conde o la esposa de un campesino, pero si tengo que escoger prefiero ser feliz siendo una criada amada por su esposo antes de la hija del conde que sufrirá para siempre porque enfermó de amor.

-Lo siento Alice-dijo Jasper conteniendo sus propias lágrimas-. Debo irme, adiós.

Mientras miraba las apacibles aguas del río Jasper se dijo que había sido un cobarde. Después de tres meses se enteró de que su Alice estaba comprometida con uno de los amigos del conde, el señor James Witherdale. Por esta razón se escabulló por ultima vez al cuarto de su amada donde la vio llorando y aun sufriendo por el amor que había perdido. Ni siquiera fue capaz de acercarse a ella para consolarla porque sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de separarse de sus labios tan perfectos y adictivos.

Mientras veía las aguas del río se torturó pensando que en ese momento su Alice estaría uniendo su vida para siempre con la de otro hombre. Matando tal vez para siempre un amor tan verdadero como prohibido. Se dijo que debía ser valiente y luchar por su Alice, tal vez ella decía la verdad y lo amaba tanto que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se robó un caballo y comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad hacia la iglesia. Si no conseguía detener esa boda estaba dispuesto a morir por no tener a su amada a su lado.

Cuando por fin llegó a la iglesia todos lo miraron horrorizados como si estuviera loco por interrumpir una boda, sin embargo, Jasper solamente tenía ojos para mirar a su Alice que se veía tan hermosa en el vestido blanco que había escogido para la ocasión y que no podía parar de llorar de la felicidad que sentía, ya que aunque las lagrimas no la dejaran hablar tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Alice mi vida-sollozó Jasper mirándola fijamente-por favor perdóname...

-No hay nada que perdonar-murmuró Alice antes de correr hacia su único y verdadero amor-, te amo y no puedo casarme con nadie que no seas tú.

Se miraron una última vez a los ojos susurrando palabras de amor antes de que el padre de Alice enfadado, decidiera poner fin al romance sacando su pistola para disparar a Jasper haciendo que este se sumiera en la más negra de las oscuridades.

**Inspiracion momentanea, se que quedo mal pero mil gracias por leer *-* **


End file.
